2010
2010 ( ) fue un año normal comenzado en viernes en el calendario gregoriano. Es también el número 2010 anno Dómini o de la designación de Era Cristiana, además del décimo del tercer milenio y el primero de la década de los 2010. Fue designado como el Año del tigre, según el horóscopo chino; el Año del Centenario de la Revolución mexicana, según el Gobierno de México; el Año del Bicentenario de la Independencia de México, según el Gobierno de México,Decreto por el que se declara al año 2010 como Año del Bicentenario de la Independencia y del Centenario del inicio de la Revolución Mexicana el Año Internacional de la Diversidad Biológica, según la ONU;Declaración del Año Internacional de la Diversidad Biológica el Año Internacional de Acercamiento de las Culturas, según la ONU;Declaración del Año Internacional de Acercamiento de las Culturas el Año del Bicentenario del inicio del proceso de Independencia de Argentina, según el Gobierno de Argentina;Sitio web del bicentenario que se celebra desde el 25 de mayo del 2010 hasta el 9 de julio del 2016 el Año 52 de la Revolución, según el Gobierno de Cuba;2010: Año 52 de la Revolución el Año del Bicentenario de la Independencia de Colombia, según el Gobierno de Colombia;Sitio web de las actividades conmemorativas que se encuentran en ejecución para el Bicentenario de Colombia el Año del Bicentenario del inicio del proceso de la Independencia de Chile, según el Gobierno de Chile;Sitio web de las actividades conmemorativas que se están ejecutando y planificando para el Bicentenario de Chile el Año del 1100 aniversario del Reino de León y el Año del Marino, según la OMI.El consejo de la OMI declara 2010 como el "Año del marino" (en inglés). Efemérides * 3 de febrero: centenario del nacimiento de Blas Galindo. * 21 de febrero: centenario del nacimiento de la Cruz Roja Mexicana. * 1 de marzo: bicentenario del nacimiento de Frédéric Chopin. * 16 de marzo: centenario de la muerte de Juan de Dios Peza. * 23 de marzo: centenario del nacimiento de Akira Kurosawa. * 8 de abril: centenario del nacimiento de Lobsang Rampa. * 21 de abril: centenario de la muerte de Mark Twain. * 19 de abril: bicentenario de la Revolución del 19 de abril en Venezuela. * 17 de mayo: quinto centenario de la muerte de Sandro Botticelli. * 25 de mayo: bicentenario de la Revolución de Mayo en la República Argentina. * 5 de junio: centenario de la muerte de O. Henry. * 5 de julio: centenario del nacimiento de Robert K. Merton. * 18 de julio: cuarto centenario de la muerte de Caravaggio. * 20 de julio: bicentenario del Grito de Independencia en Colombia. * 26 de agosto: centenario del nacimiento de Teresa de Calcuta. * 16 de septiembre: bicentenario de la Independencia de México. * 18 de septiembre: bicentenario de la Primera Junta Nacional de Gobierno de Chile. * 22 de septiembre: centenario de la fundación de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. * 28 de octubre: quinto centenario del nacimiento de Francisco de Borja. * 28 de octubre: centenario del nacimiento de Kid Chocolate. * 30 de octubre: centenario del nacimiento de Miguel Hernández. * 6 de noviembre: centenario del nacimiento de Demetrio Vallejo. * 18 de noviembre: centenario de la muerte de Aquiles Serdán. * 20 de noviembre: centenario de la Revolución mexicana. * 20 de noviembre: centenario de la muerte de León Tolstói. * 19 de diciembre: centenario del nacimiento de Jean Genet. * 19 de diciembre: centenario del nacimiento de José Lezama Lima. * 30 de diciembre: centenario del nacimiento de Paul Bowles. * 30 de diciembre: centenario de la muerte de Práxedis G. Guerrero. * Centenario del nacimiento de Concha Urquiza. Acontecimientos Enero miniatura|230px|Vista del [[Burj Khalifa, el rascacielos más alto del mundo en Dubái.]] miniatura|230px|Vista del [[Palacio Nacional de Haití destruido tras el terremoto de enero.]] * 1 de enero: el joven jugador de ajedrez noruego Magnus Carlsen se convierte en el número uno del mundo más joven de la Historia, al conseguir este puesto a la edad de diecinueve años y un mes. * 1 de enero: España asume la Presidencia del Consejo de la Unión Europea, sucediendo a Suecia.España pone en marcha la nueva UE bajo el fantasma de la crisis * 1 de enero: comienza el segundo Año Santo Jacobeo del III milenio, convocado en mayo de 2009.Convocado el Año Santo Jacobeo 2010 * 1 de enero: comienza el segundo Año Santo en Caravaca de la Cruz concedido por la Santa Sede a perpetuidad con carácter de cada 7 años. * 4 de enero: en Dubái (Emiratos Árabes Unidos) se inaugura el rascacielos más alto del mundo, Burj Khalifa con 828 metros.Dubái inaugura el rascacielos más alto del mundo * 12 de enero: en Haití, un devastador terremotoUn terremoto de 7 grados devasta Haití de una magnitud de 7 grados, con epicentro a 15 km de Puerto Príncipe, produce miles de muertos y heridos y numerosos daños materiales.Barack Obama y Bill Clinton se pronuncian sobre catástrofe en Haití * 15 de enero: eclipse anular de sol visible al norte del Océano Índico.El eclipse anular de sol más largo del siglo en el Sudeste Asiático * 15 de enero: en el estado Sucre (Venezuela), un leve terremoto de magnitud 5,4 en la escala de Richter ocasiona once heridos leves y escasos daños materiales.Once heridos leves en un sismo de 5,4 Richter en el oriente de Venezuela * 17 de enero: En Chile, el político neoliberal Sebastián Piñera vence en segunda vuelta al candidato de la Concertación Eduardo Frei. Por primera vez desde 1958, la derecha chilena logra la presidencia de la República por vía electoral. * 17 de enero: en Ushuaia se produce un terremoto de magnitud 6,3 en la escala de Richter.Impres (organismo oficial) * 19 de enero: Nuevo terremoto en Argentina, esta vez en la provincia de Tucumán. No se registraron daños materiales ni personales.Temblor con epicentro en Tucumán se sintió en Córdoba y Santiago del Estero Cadena 3 Argentina * 24 de enero: en Venezuela deja de emitir el canal privado de televisión RCTV Internacional, por incumplir la ley resorte.El Gobierno venezolano decide no renovar la licencia del canal por cable RCTV * 27 de enero: entra en vigor el sucre, moneda virtual del ALBA.El Sucre entra en vigencia este 27 de enero * 27 de enero: Porfirio Lobo asume como presidente de Honduras. Febrero miniatura|[[Terremoto de Chile de 2010.]] * 4 de febrero: se efectúa la primera transacción comercial con el SUCRE, entre Cuba y Venezuela.Venezuela y Cuba: primera operación con moneda virtual * 5 de febrero: en Buenos Aires, Argentina, inicia sus actividades la Policía Metropolitana.Desde hoy habrá dos fuerzas policiales en la ciudad de Buenos Aires * 7 de febrero: elecciones en Costa Rica para elegir Presidente, diputados y munícipes.Página oficial del Tribunal Supremo de Elecciones de Costa Rica * 22 y 23 de febrero: se celebra en Playa del Carmen, México, la XXI Cumbre de Río con la participación de treinta y dos países de América Latina y el Caribe.América Latina planta cara a EEUU * 27 de febrero: en Chile, un fuerte terremoto de una magnitud de 8,8 grados, con epicentro a 300 km de la costa de la región del Maule, produce cientos de muertos y heridos y numerosos daños materiales (este terremoto fue el 5.º más fuerte de la historia).Un terremoto de 8,8 grados sacude Chile * 27 de febrero: otro terremoto afecta la ciudad argentina de Salta, pero sin tener relación directa con el primero según expertos en el tema.Un experto asegura que los dos sismos "no tienen ninguna relación" Diario Clarín. Consultado el 12 de abril de 2010. Marzo miniatura|230px|[[Kathryn Bigelow, la primera mujer que gana el Óscar al mejor director por la película The Hurt Locker.]] * 1 de marzo: en Uruguay asume el nuevo presidente José Mujica, que sucede al Dr. Tabaré Vázquez.José Mujica asume la presidencia de Uruguay y apuesta por el gasto social * 4 de marzo: en Chile sucede un nuevo terremoto, esta vez en Calama.Región de Antofagasta: Temblor de 6,4 grados La Nación Consultado 12 de abril de 2010. * 7 de marzo: en Irak se celebran elecciones parlamentarias, las segundas con la nueva Constitución, para el Consejo de Representantes; cuyos parlamentarios eligen a su vez al presidente y al primer ministro.La participación en las elecciones iraquíes alcanza el 62%, en El País de España. * 7 de marzo: en Turquía, un fuerte sismo de una magnitud de 5,9 grados, produce medio centenar de muertos.Al menos 100 heridos por terremoto en el este de Turquía. Milenio.com. Consultado el 8 de marzo de 2010. * 7 de marzo: Kathryn Bigelow se convierte en la primera mujer de la historia en ganar el Óscar a la mejor dirección en la entrega número 82 de los Premios Óscar por la película The Hurt Locker. Cinta que también se hizo acreedora de otras cinco estatuillas en las categorías de mejor montaje, mejor edición de sonido, mejor mezcla de sonido, mejor guion original y mejor película.Kathryn Bigelow es la primera mejor director de la Academia. CNN México.com. Consultado el 28 de abril de 2011. * 9 de marzo: se cumple el plazo para la entrega de la contramemoria chilena ante la Corte Internacional de La Haya, a propósito de la controversia de delimitación marítima entre Chile y el Perú.Canciller informó al Senado sobre posición chilena ante La Haya * 11 de marzo: en Chile asume el nuevo presidente Sebastián Piñera, que sucede a Michelle Bachelet.Una serie de fuertes réplicas sacude Chile durante la investidura de Piñera * 11 de marzo: en Chile se produce un nuevo terremoto de magnitudes 6.9 y 7.2 en la escala Richter en el norte de Chile, con pocos daños materiales. * 14 de marzo: en Colombia se realizan elecciones legislativas.El partido de Uribe gana las elecciones legislativas con el 64% de los votos escrutados * 14 de marzo: en Chile se produce un corte del suministro de energía eléctrica, desde la Región de Antofagasta hasta la Región de los Lagos, afectando a más del 80% de la población. Chile recupera la luz tras cuatro horas de apagón * 26 de marzo: en Irak luego de un largo escrutinio de casi tres semanas se anuncian los resultados oficiales definitivos de las elecciones parlamentarias; resulta ganadora con mayoría relativa y un margen muy estrecho la coalición encabezada por el ex-primer ministro Iyad Allawi, pero la ausencia de mayoría absoluta y las denuncias de fraude del actual primer ministro Nuri al-Maliki (cuya coalición obtuvo el segundo lugar) no permiten despejar la duda sobre quien encabezará el próximo gobierno del país.Ajustada victoria en las elecciones de Irak para la coalición del opositor Alawi, en El Mundo de España.Al Maliki asegura que impugnará los resultados de las elecciones, en Larioja.com * 27 de marzo: se celebra la hora del planeta, en más de cuatro mil ciudades de 125 países, para concienciar en la lucha contra el cambio climático apagando las luces durante una hora.El planeta se apaga por el cambio climático * 29 de marzo: en Moscú (Rusia) tienen lugar atentados terroristas en estaciones del metro, causando decenas de muertos y heridos.Dos atentados suicidas en el metro de Moscú dejan al menos 38 muertos Abril miniatura|230px|Vista por satélite de la [[Erupción del volcán Eyjafjalla de 2010.]] * 4 de abril: en el municipio de Mexicali (México), un fuerte terremoto de 7.2 grados sacude el norte de Baja California y el sur del estado de California (Estados Unidos). * 6 de abril: en el estado de Río de Janeiro, Brasil, un fuerte temporal de lluvia deja 28,8 cm de agua caída en 24 horas provocando inundaciones y aludes de barro con un saldo de más de doscientos muertos. . * 7 de abril: en Kirguistán el presidente Kurmanbek Bakíev es derrocado por un levantamiento popular (Revuelta de Kirguistán de 2010) causado por la brutal represión de militares y policías a las manifestaciones convocadas por la oposición en la capital del país, Biskek; y que degeneró en sangrientos combates callejeros entre las fuerzas de seguridad y manifestantes fuertemente armados. Luego de la huida del presidente de la capital, un gobierno provisional formado por los líderes de la oposición asumió el poder de facto y se aseguró el apoyo de las Fuerzas Armadas y la policía.La oposición de Kirguistán toma el poder y anuncia que forma un Gobierno interino, en El Mundo de España. * 8 de abril: en Praga (República Checa), Dmitri Medvédev (presidente de Rusia) y Barack Obama (presidente de Estados Unidos), firman el histórico tratado START III de reducción de armas nucleares, el más ambicioso hasta la fecha; que fija un tope máximo de 1550 ojivas nucleares para cada uno de los dos países luego de un plazo de desarme de unos años.«Estados Unidos y Rusia entierran la Guerra Fría con un ambicioso e histórico pacto nuclear», artículo del 8 de abril de 2010 en el diario El Mundo (Madrid). * 10 de abril: en Rusia se estrella un avión Tupolev Tu-154, durante la maniobra de aterrizaje en la base aérea de Smolensk, falleciendo todos sus ocupantes, entre ellos el presidente polaco Lech Kaczyński.Fallecen todos los pasajeros en un accidente de avión * 11 de abril: en Hungría se celebra la primera vuelta de las elecciones parlamentarias, obteniendo una aplastante victoria el partido de derecha Fidesz, lo que permitirá a su líder Viktor Orbán ser el próximo primer ministro.Hungría castiga a los socialistas y da un triunfo rotundo a la derecha, en El Mundo de España. * 14 de abril: en la provincia china de Qinghai, un terremoto de una magnitud de 7,1 grados produce cientos de muertos, miles de heridos y numerosos daños materiales.Un terremoto de 7,1 grados deja 589 muertos en China * 15 de abril: la erupción del volcán Eyjafjalla en Islandia arroja cenizas a la atmósfera que paralizan el tránsito aéreo del norte de Europa.Las cenizas de un volcán islandés paralizan el tránsito aéreo del norte de Europa Consultado el 18 de abril de 2010. * 18 de abril: en la República Turca del Norte de Chipre (estado independiente de facto, sólo reconocido por Turquía) se celebran elecciones presidenciales y el ganador es el actual primer ministro, el nacionalista Derviş Eroğlu, que derrotó al actual presidente y aspirante a la reelección Mehmet Ali Talat; lo que podría bloquear las negociaciones para la reunificación con Chipre.Chipre Norte: Eroglu ganó las elecciones, en adnmundo.co * 22 de abril: En el Golfo de México, la planta Deepwater Horizon de la BP se hunde luego de un incendio de dos días, iniciando uno de los derrames petroleros en mar abierto del mundo. * 25 de abril: en Austria se celebran elecciones presidenciales y es reelecto el actual presidente, el socialdemócrata Heinz Fischer, con una mayoría aplastante.Fischer, reelegido como presidente de Austria tras una arrolladora victoria, en El Mundo de España. * 25 de abril: en Hungría se celebra la segunda vuelta de las elecciones parlamentarias, que ratifica y amplía la aplastante mayoría obtenida por el partido de derecha Fidesz en la primera vuelta; por lo que su líder Viktor Orbán encabezará el próximo gobierno.Hungría apuesta con fuerza por los conservadores y hunde a los socialistas, en El Mundo de España. * 25 de abril: en Cuba se celebran elecciones municipales.Castro y Fariñas votan a distancia, en El Mundo de España. * 26 de abril: Estados Unidos extradita a Francia al ex-dictador panameño Manuel Antonio Noriega (derrocado por la Invasión estadounidense de Panamá de 1989), luego de pasar más de veinte años en una prisión federal estadounidense (más de 17 años cumpliendo condena por narcotráfico y más de dos años y medio a la espera de la extradición solicitada por la justicia francesa); en Francia deberá ser sometido a juicio y podría serle ratificada una condena a diez años de prisión que le fue dictada en ausencia por lavado de dinero relacionado con el narcotráfico.Extraditan a Francia al ex dictador panameño Manuel Antonio Noriega, en El Mundo de España.EE.UU. extradita al ex dictador panameño Noriega a Francia para cumplir condena por blanqueo de capitales, en rtve.es * 30 de abril: se inaugura en Shanghái, China, la Exposición Universal que se celebra hasta el 31 de octubre bajo el lema "Mejor ciudad, mejor vida".Shanghai muestra el lado megalómano de ChinaExpo de Shanghái: el mundo, en pabellones Mayo miniatura|150px|[[David Cameron es elegido Primer Ministro británico.]] miniatura|150px|[[Laura Chinchilla primera mujer Presidenta de Costa Rica.]] * Se agudiza la crisis en Grecia y amenaza con extenderse al resto de Europa.Alemania impone su opinión: las ayudas a Grecia dependerán también del FMILa crisis griega desborda a EuropaLa eurozona aportará 80.000 de los 110.000 millones de euros del rescate de Grecia * 4 de mayo: el expresidente argentino Néstor Kirchner es designado secretario general de la UNASUR. * 5 de mayo: Incidentes durante la huelga general en Grecia en oposición al plan de ajuste propuesto por el gobierno para enfrentar la crisis provocan la muerte de 3 personas a raíz del incendio de una sucursal bancaria.La crisis griega se agrava con tres muertos durante la huelga general El economista. Consultado el 9 de mayo de 2010. * 6 de mayo: en el Reino Unido se celebran elecciones parlamentarias; el Partido Conservador y su líder David Cameron obtienen la victoria, pero sin alcanzar la mayoría absoluta, por lo que inician negociaciones con el Partido Liberal Demócrata (que llegó de tercero en los comicios) para intentar formar un gobierno de coalición y garantizar así la elección de Cameron como Primer ministro.Resultados Electorales, en la BBC (en inglés).Conservadores y liberales negocian para formar un Gobierno de coalición, en El Mundo de España. * 8 de mayo: Laura Chinchilla Miranda toma posesión de la presidencia de Costa Rica y se convierte en la primera mujer presidenta de Costa Rica. * 9 de mayo: elecciones departamentales y municipales en Uruguay. * 10 de mayo: en Filipinas se celebran elecciones presidenciales; el entonces senador Benigno Aquino III (hijo de la difunta ex-presidenta Corazón Aquino) obtuvo la victoria según el escrutinio oficial.Benigno Aquino III acaricia la victoria en las elecciones presidenciales de Filipinas, en El Mundo de España.Página web del sistema de escrutinio oficial del Congreso de Filipinas. * 10 de mayo: se produce la mayor subida porcentual del IBEX 35, desde su creación el 14 de enero de 1992, con un alza del 14,43%,El Ibex cierra con la mayor subida de su historia: 14,43% impulsada por las medidas tomadas por la Unión Europea y el FMI para proteger el euro.Un escudo contra los "lobos" especuladores * 11 de mayo: David Cameron asume el cargo de Primer ministro del Reino Unido.David Cameron, nuevo primer ministro británico gracias a un pacto con los liberales, en El Mundo de España. * 12 de mayo: se estrella en el aeropuerto de Trípoli, Libia, un avión procedente de Johannesburgo, Sudáfrica, muriendo ciento tres personas y salvándose solo un niño de diez años.Un avión libio se estrella en Trípoli * 14 de mayo: En España, el juez Baltasar Garzón es suspendido en forma cautelar en sus funciones por el Consejo General del Poder Judicial, después de que el magistrado del Tribunal Supremo Luciano Varela acordara la apertura de juicio oral contra Garzón por presunta prevaricación por la decisión de declararse competente para investigar los crímenes de la represión franquista desde su juzgado de la Audiencia Nacional.El Consejo del Poder Judicial suspende al juez Garzón por investigar el franquismo, 20minutos, 14 de mayo de 2010, consultado el mismo día. * 20 de mayo: en Estados Unidos se anuncia la creación de la primera célula sintética con genes artificiales.Primera célula con genes sintéticos, vida casi artificial * 22 de mayo: en India, se estrella un avión, durante la maniobra de aterrizaje en el aeropuerto de Mangalore, falleciendo 158 personas de sus 166 ocupantes.Ocho supervivientes y 158 muertos al estrellarse un avión en India * 23 de mayo: en Etiopía se celebran elecciones parlamentarias, con alta participación y denuncias de irregularidades por la oposición; se vislumbra una victoria del primer ministro Meles Zenawi, que sería así reelecto para un nuevo período al frente del gobierno.Denuncias de irregularidades y alta participación en las elecciones de Etiopía, en El Mundo de España.Etiopía confirma victoria de partido gobernante, en Terra.com México. * 25 de mayo: en Surinam es electo presidente el exdictador y golpista Desiré Bouterse, líder de una coalición de partidos de Izquierda y de Derecha. * 26 de mayo: en Mojensho Daro (Pakistán) se registra un récord de temperatura de 53,5 °C (128.3 °F).«Hottest air temperatures reported on Earth» (las temperaturas informadas más altas de la Tierra), artículo de Christopher C. Burt, del 22 de octubre de 2010. * 28 de mayo: en India un atentado de la guerrilla comunista maoísta ligada al Movimiento naxalita contra un tren de pasajeros deja al menos 145 muertos; el atentado ocurrió en el estado indio de Bengala Occidental.Ascienden a 145 los muertos por el atentado contra el tren de Bengala, en La Vanguardia. * 28 de mayo: en Pakistán un ataque del grupo terrorista Tehrik e Taliban Pakistan contra dos mezquitas de la secta minoritaria musulmana Ahmadi en la ciudad de Lahore deja al menos 80 muertos.Los talibán reivindican el doble atentado que ha causado 80 muertos en Pakistán, en El Mundo de España. * 29 de mayo: en la República Checa concluyen las elecciones parlamentarias que comenzaron el día anterior; los resultados dan la victoria a los partidos de centroderecha encabezados por el Partido Democrático Cívico, liderado por Petr Nečas.Los partidos de centro-derecha se impone en los comicios de República Checa, en El Mundo de España.Resultados oficiales de las elecciones parlamentarias del 2010 en la página web de la Oficina de Estadística Checa. Se celebra la 55 edición del Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión donde Lena Meyer-Landrut de Alemania se alza con la victoria con 246 puntos. * 30 de mayo: en Colombia se celebran elecciones presidenciales; el candidato oficialista Juan Manuel Santos obtiene el primer lugar, con una mayoría superior a la que pronosticaban las encuestas, pero por estrecho margen no consigue la mayoría absoluta por lo que deberá celebrarse una segunda vuelta.Elecciones 2010, en El Tiempo de Colombia. * 30 de mayo: Ivan Basso se proclama campeón del Giro de Italia, finalizado en Verona, completando el podium David Arroyo y Vincenzo Nibali. * 31 de mayo: en aguas internacionales cerca de la Franja de Gaza, fuerzas militares de Israel atacan un convoy de barcos de activistas pro-palestinos que transportaban ayuda humanitaria a ese territorio palestino controlado por el grupo Hamás; en el ataque mueren al menos 9 activistas por disparos de soldados israelíes que alegaban estar siendo atacados por los activistas con riesgo para su vida, mientras la comunidad internacional condena la matanza.Israel mata al menos a 9 personas al atacar barcos con ayuda humanitaria, en El Mundo de España. * 31 de mayo: en Alemania renuncia el presidente Horst Köhler debido a la polémica por sus declaraciones públicas sobre el papel de Alemania en el conflicto de Afganistán.Dimite el presidente alemán tras sus polémicas declaraciones sobre la misión en Afganistán, en El Mundo de España. Junio miniatura|200px|Cumbre del G8 en Muskoka, [[Canadá.]] * 1 de junio: la tormenta tropical Agatha causa graves daños en Guatemala, Honduras y El Salvador y provoca la muerte de al menos 179 personas.La tormenta Agatha acaba con la vida de 179 personas * 2 de junio: en Japón renuncia el primer ministro Yukio Hatoyama debido al desplome de su popularidad en las encuestas y las presiones de su partido.Dimite el primer ministro de Japón, en El País de España. * 7 de junio: en Bhopal (India), un tribunal condena a ocho directivos de la empresa estadounidense Union Carbide a dos años de prisión y a pagar unos 10 600 dólares estadounidenses por sus respectivas responsabilidades en el Desastre de Bhopal (un escape de isocianato de metilo gaseoso en una fábrica de pesticidas de esa empresa, que causó la muerte de más de 20 000 personas. La empresa no había respondido por los daños causados). * 9 de junio: en Países Bajos se celebran elecciones parlamentarias; el Partido Popular por la Libertad y la Democracia (liberal de centroderecha) liderado por Mark Rutte obtiene el primer lugar con una diferencia muy estrecha en sufragios y una ventaja de un solo diputado sobre el Partido del Trabajo (socialdemócrata), mientras que el partido Llamada Democristiana del actual primer ministro Jan Peter Balkenende se hunde en un cuarto lugar. Debido a lo lejano que está cualquier partido de la mayoría absoluta se pronostican largas negociaciones para formar gobierno y elegir al nuevo primer ministro.Holanda elige un Gobierno frágil y encumbra al ultra e islamófobo Geert Wilders, en El Mundo de España.Resultados oficiales definitivos de las elecciones parlamentarias del 2010 en la web del Consejo Electoral Neerlandés. * 11 de junio: Inauguración de la 19.ª edición de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 2010 por primera vez en continente Africano en Sudáfrica.Inaugurado Oficialmente Mundial de Fútbol de 2010, en el Correo del Orinoco. * 12 de junio: en Eslovaquia se celebran elecciones parlamentarias; el partido gobernante Dirección-Socialdemocracia obtiene el primer lugar, pero lejos de la mayoría absoluta y además los partidos que son sus socios en el gobierno se hunden, por lo que se dificulta la reelección del primer ministro Robert Fico y se abre la posibilidad de un gobierno de centroderecha encabezado por Iveta Radičová.Los sondeos dan a los socialdemócratas como ganadores en Eslovaquia, en El Mundo de España.El centroderecha puede desbancar al Gobierno socialdemócrata de Eslovaquia, en El Mundo de España.Resultados oficiales de las elecciones parlamentarias del 2010 en la página web de la Oficina de Estadística de Eslovaquia. * 13 de junio: en Bélgica se celebran elecciones parlamentarias; el partido nacionalista flamenco Nueva Alianza Flamenca obtiene la victoria en la región de Flandes y el primer lugar a nivel nacional, mientras en Valonia gana el Partido Socialista Valón (segundo lugar a nivel nacional). Estos resultados son considerados históricos porque la victoria de los independentistas flamencos podría encauzar el próximo proceso de reforma constitucional hacia la independencia de Flandes y la desaparición de Bélgica como país. Mientras tanto se prevé que pasen meses para poder formar gobierno.Incertidumbre en Bélgica tras la victoria de los independentistas flamencos, en El Mundo de España.El independentismo da un vuelco a Bélgica, en El País de España. * 13 de junio: en Kirguistán miles de personas de la minoría uzbeka cruzan la frontera con Uzbekistán huyendo de los sangrientos enfrentamientos interétnicos entre kirguises y uzbekos en el sur del país que han dejado al menos 97 muertos y amenazan con desencadenar una guerra civil; mientras tanto, el gobierno provisional acusa al ex-presidente derrocado hace unos meses, Kurmanbek Bakíev, de estar detrás de la ola de violencia racial.Miles de personas cruzan a Uzbekistán para huir de la violencia del Kirguistán, en El Mundo de España. * 18 de junio: en Kirguistán la Organización de las Naciones Unidas cifra en un millón de personas a los afectados por la violencia étnica entre kirguises y uzbekos, mientras la presidenta provisional del país Rosa Otunbáeva reconoce que podrían ser 2.000 los muertos por el conflicto.La ONU: la violencia en Kirguizistán afecta a un millón de personas, en El Mundo de España.La ONU pide 71 millones de dólares para las víctimas de Kirguistán, en El Mundo de España. * 20 de junio: en Colombia se celebra la segunda vuelta de las elecciones presidenciales y resulta ganador el candidato oficialista Juan Manuel Santos con una mayoría aplastante (es el presidente más votado en la historia de Colombia en términos de cifras absolutas de sufragios populares).Juan Manuel Santos, el presidente más votado de la historia de Colombia, en El Mundo de España.Encuestas acertaron esta vez, le daban a Santos entre el 60 y el 66,5 de la intención de voto, en El Tiempo de Colombia. * 20 de junio: en Polonia se celebran elecciones presidenciales, pero será necesaria una segunda vuelta ya que el candidato ganador de ésta primera vuelta, Bronisław Komorowski, no alcanzó la mayoría absoluta.Los primeros resultados reducen el margen de Komorowski sobre Kaczynski, en El Mundo de España. * 25, 26 y 27 de junio: en Canadá se celebran dos cumbres internacionales, ambas en la provincia de Ontario: la 36.ª Cumbre del G8 en la región de Muskoka (25 y 26 de junio), y la cuarta cumbre del G20 en Toronto (26 y 27 de junio)Radio Canada, http://ici.radio-canada.ca/regions/Ontario/2009/12/07/001-g20-toronto.shtml 8 de diciembre de 2009 Julio * 1 de julio: Bélgica toma el relevo de España en la presidencia de turno semestral al frente de la Unión Europea.Bélgica toma el relevo de España al frente de la Unión Europea * 1 de julio: en Pakistán dos suicidas cometen un atentado terrorista contra un importante santuario islámico sufí en la ciudad de Lahore, dejando al menos 43 muertos.Asciende a 43 la cifra de fallecidos en la mezquita de Lahore, en Europa Press. * 4 de julio: en Polonia se celebra la segunda vuelta de las elecciones presidenciales; el liberal de centroderecha Bronisław Komorowski obtiene la victoria con un margen más ajustado de lo esperado.Komorowski, entre los compromisos liberales y la feroz oposición de la derecha, en El Mundo de España. * 9 de julio: en Pakistán el grupo terrorista Tehrik e Taliban Pakistan comete el atentado más sangriento en el país desde el año pasado cuando los miembros de un comando hacen detonar una o varias bombas en medio de un mercado cerca de un edificio gubernamental en el distrito de Mohmand, en la conflictiva región de las Áreas Tribales Administradas Federalmente, cerca de la ciudad de Peshawar; hubo al menos 102 muertos.Atentado en Pakistán deja 102 muertos, en GLOBOVISION.comMuertos por ataque con bomba en Pakistán suben a 102, en Yahoo en Español Noticias. * 10 de julio: la sonda Rosetta sobrevuela el asteroide (21) Lutetia. * 10 de julio: 1.5 millones de personas se manifiestan en Barcelona en defensa del Estatut. * 11 de julio: en Uganda al menos 74 personas mueren en dos atentados con bombas, en la ciudad capital de Kampala, mientras observaban la final de la Copa Mundial de la FIFA Sudáfrica 2010; los atentados fueron cometidos por el grupo terrorista somalí Al-Shabbaab, una organización islamista ligada a Al Qaeda, que se vengaba así de Uganda por la participación de sus fuerzas militares en la fuerza multinacional africana que ayuda al gobierno de Somalia en su lucha contra Al-Shabbaab y otros grupos insurgentes.Al Shabaab revindica el atentado con 74 víctimas en la capital de Uganda, en El Mundo de España. * 11 de julio: eclipse total de sol visible en el Océano Pacífico sur y parte de Sudamérica. * 11 de julio: en Johannesburgo (Sudáfrica) Finaliza la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 2010 y España es la campeona del mundo por primera vez en suelo Africano al vencer en tiempo suplementario 1-0 a Holanda con gol de Andrés Iniesta. * 24 de julio: Una estampida en el Love Parade deja al menos 19 muertos y más de 100 heridos.Stampede at German Love Parade festival kills 19 BBC News, 25 de julio de 2010. Consultado el 25 de julio de 2010. * 25 de julio: Alberto Contador se proclama campeón del Tour de Francia, finalizado en los Campos Elíseos, aunque finalmente fue descalificado y entregado el premio a Andy Schleck. * 28 de julio: El Parlamento de Cataluña prohíbe que a partir del 1 de enero de 2012 se celebren corridas de toros en todo el territorio autonómico. * 29 de julio: En Guadalajara (Jalisco) se inaugura el Estadio Omnilife. Agosto * 5 de agosto: se produce un derrumbe en una mina situada cerca de la ciudad de Copiapó, Atacama, Chile, quedando atrapados treinta y tres mineros a setecientos metros de profundidad.Onemi confirma a 33 mineros atrapados en yacimiento en Atacama * 7 de agosto: Colombia: se posesiona el recién electo presidente Juan Manuel Santos. * 12 de agosto: Se registra un sismo de 7,2 grados en la escala de Richter en el oriente de Ecuador. Debido a que la profundidad fue de 235 km, no hubo un desastre en el país. Hubo 1 herido y daños leves. Fue sentido en la mayoría del país, Colombia y en parte de Perú.Un herido y leves daños deja el terremoto de Ecuador. * 12 de agosto: en Surinam el ex dictador y golpista Dési Bouterse asume la presidencia. * 14 de agosto: Comienzan los I Juegos Olímpicos de la Juventud 2010, realizados en Singapur * 19 de agosto: Estados Unidos retira, dos semanas antes de lo previsto, la mayor parte de sus tropas de combate de Irak en lo que se considera el fin de la guerra; con la próxima retirada del remanente quedarán solamente unos cincuenta mil efectivos para ayudar en la formación de las fuerzas iraquíes.La última brigada de combate de Estados Unidos abandona Irak, en El Mundo de España.Último Convoy de Combate de Estados Unidos sale de Iraq, en CNN (en inglés).La última brigada de combate de EEUU abandona Irak, en Washington DC Hola Ciudad!. * 21 de agosto: en Australia se celebran elecciones parlamentarias; ni el oficialista Partido Laborista Australiano (socialdemócrata) ni la coalición opositora formada por el Partido Liberal de Australia y el Partido Nacional de Australia (centroderecha) lograron la mayoría absoluta. Los laboristas lograrían posteriormente formar un gobierno de minoría con el apoyo de diputados independientes.Las elecciones dejan en el limbo el próximo gobierno de Australia, en El Mundo de España.Líderes laborista y conservador de Australia cortejan a los tres diputados independientes, en Agencia EFE alojado en Google Noticias.El Partido Laborista de Australia gobernará en minoría, en El País de España. * 23 de agosto: La mexicana Ximena Navarrete ganadora del concurso Miss Universo 2010. * 26 de agosto: Finalizan los I Juegos Olímpicos de la Juventud 2010, China obtuvo el primer puesto del medallero con 30 medallas de oro, 16 de plata y 5 de bronce. * 30 de agosto: el huracán Earl azota las Islas de Sotavento.FEMA exhorta a todos a prepararse ante el paso de Earl en PrimeraHora.com. * 31 de agosto: Estados Unidos retira sus últimos efectivos de combate de Irak y pone fin oficialmente a su misión de combate en la guerra que se libra en ese país; permanecerán sin embargo cincuenta mil efectivos militares estadounidenses en misiones de inteligencia y apoyo logístico y de entrenamiento a las fuerzas de seguridad iraquíes.EEUU pone fin a las misiones de combate en Irak pese a la inestabilidad en el país, en El Mundo de España.Termina Misión de Combate de Estados Unidos en Iraq, en CNN (en inglés). Septiembre * 4 de septiembre: En Santiago se inaugura tras una larga remodelación la primera etapa del Centro Cultural Gabriela Mistral (abreviado GAM), que ocupa las dependencias del ex Edificio Diego Portales, afectado por un incendio el 5 de marzo de 2006 y desde donde se proyectó su reconstrucción. Queda una segunda etapa del proyecto pendiente y se construiría el segundo semestre del 2015 (tras varias postergaciones). * 5 de septiembre: la organización terrorista ETA anuncia en un comunicado a la cadena de televisión británica BBC a través de un vídeo, un cese de la "acciones armadas ofensivas". * 7 de septiembre: comienza el tercer centenario de la Feria de Albacete. * 12 de septiembre: en Santiago, Chile, después de una remodelación se reinaugura el ex Estadio Nacional de Chile pasándose a llamar Estadio Nacional de Chile Julio Martínez Prádanos en honor a Julio Martínez Prádanos. * 17 de septiembre: el Huracán Karl impactó la costa oriental de México. * 18 de septiembre: en Afganistán se celebran elecciones parlamentarias; ensombrecidas por la escasa participación del electorado, denuncias de fraude electoral en todo el país y ataques terroristas del movimiento Talibán que buscaba sabotear el proceso electoral y que dejaron al menos 14 muertos.Los comicios en Afganistán registran una participación del 40%, en El Mundo de España. * 19 de septiembre: en Suecia se celebran elecciones parlamentarias; la coalición de centro-derecha en el poder liderada por el primer ministro Fredrik Reinfeldt obtiene la victoria, pero por estrecho margen no consigue la mayoría absoluta. El opositor Partido Socialdemócrata Sueco sufre uno de los peores resultados en su historia y el partido de extrema derecha Demócratas Suecos experimenta un fuerte avance que le permite entrar en el Parlamento con una gran representación y convertirse en árbitro de la situación política del país.El Gobierno sueco pierde la mayoría absoluta por el avance de la ultraderecha, en El Mundo de España.El éxito de los ultraderechistas estremece a Suecia, en La Vanguardia de España.Sismo político en Suecia tras entrada de extrema derecha al Parlamento, por AFP alojado en Google Noticias. * 19 de septiembre: Vincenzo Nibali se proclama campeón de la Vuelta a España, finalizada en Madrid, tras una disputa hasta el último día con Ezequiel Mosquera. * 23 de septiembre: Colombia: miembros del Ejército y la Policía dan de baja al "Mono Jojoy", líder de las FARC. (Véase Operación Sodoma). * 24 de septiembre: Bicentenario de la Primera Reunión de las Cortes Generales Españolas en San Fernando (Cádiz), encargadas de redactar la Constitución Española de 1812.Bicentenario de las Cortes de San Fernando * 26 de septiembre: elecciones parlamentarias en Venezuela para elegir diputados de la Asamblea Nacional.Venezuela: elecciones parlamentarias se realizarán el 26 de septiembre de 2010 * 29 de septiembre: en España tiene lugar una jornada de huelga general convocada por las dos principales centrales sindicales, Comisiones Obreras y Unión General de Trabajadores.Las manifestaciones cierran una jornada de huelga desigual«Seguimiento desigual» y «efecto moderado» de la huelga, según el Gobierno * 30 de septiembre: Crisis política de Ecuador de 2010 Octubre miniatura|230px|Rescate de los mineros de Chile. * 3 de octubre: Se hace público descubre el primer planeta extrasolar con condiciones habitables, el Gliese 581 c situado a 20 años luz de la Tierra. * 10 de octubre: se disuelven las Antillas Neerlandesas.El final de las Antillas Holandesas * 10 de octubre: se estrena en el canal Hub Network (conocido como Discovery Kids en Latinoamérica) la serie infantil My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic creada por Lauren Faust, que creará un movimiento en internet y atraerá a muchos fanáticos jóvenes y adultos, autodenominados bronies. http://observer.com/2011/08/pony-up-haters-how-4chan-gave-birth-to-the-bronies/ * 12 de octubre: inicio del viaje inaugural del [[MS Queen Elizabeth|MS Queen Elizabeth]]. * 13 de octubre: finaliza con éxito el rescate de los treinta y tres mineros atrapados, desde hace sesenta y nueve días, en la Mina San José en Chile.El rescate de los 33 mineros atrapados en la mina San José de Chile * 15 de octubre: el presidente del gobierno español José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero alcanza un pacto parlamentario con el PNV y con Coalición Canaria para el resto de la legislatura. * 20 de octubre: es asesinado el militante Mariano Ferreyra en una manifestación de trabajadores ferroviarios. * 21 de octubre: toma posesión en España el nuevo gobierno nombrado por José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, en el que Alfredo Pérez Rubalcaba asume la vicepresidencia. * 22 de octubre: WikiLeaks revela informes sobre delitos y faltas cometidas por las Fuerzas Armadas de Estados Unidos en la Guerra de Irak. Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: aparece muerto el joven colombiano Luis Andrés Colmenares, lo que da inicio al Caso Colmenares. * 7 de noviembre: la venezolana Elizabeth Mosquera es coronada como Miss Internacional 2010, otorgandole la sexta corona a Venezuela en dicho concurso. * 22 de noviembre: Filtración de documentos diplomáticos de los Estados Unidos por WikiLeaks * 29 de noviembre al 10 de diciembre:Decisión de la COP 15 con las fechas y sedes de futuras sesiones (borrador en inglés) XVI Conferencia sobre Cambio Climático, también conocida como 16.ª Cumbre del Clima o COP 16 (16.ª Conferencia de las Partes de la Convención Marco de las Naciones Unidas sobre el Cambio Climático), que sirve asimismo como 6.ª Conferencia de las Partes del Protocolo de Kyoto. Diciembre 90px|miniatura|[[Wikileaks revela al mundo los cables diplomáticos de Estados Unidos.]] * 3 y 4 de diciembre: tiene lugar el Teletón México, en el que se recaudaron 446 millones de pesos en puestos para niños con discapacidad. * 4 de diciembre: en España el gobierno declara el estado de alarma por el abandono de sus puestos de trabajo de los controladores aéreos.El Gobierno decreta el estado de alarmaEl Gobierno declara el estado de alarma y moviliza a los controladoresEl Gobierno declara el estado de alarma * 4 de diciembre: Brasil reconoce el Estado palestino en sus fronteras de 1967.Wikinoticias * 2 de diciembre: La FIFA anuncia próxima sede del mundial 2018 que será en Rusia * 4 de diciembre: científicos de la NASA descubren una bacteria capaz de sintetizar arsénico, un elemento químico que se creía que era venenoso para cualquier forma de vida.WikiNoticias * 5 de diciembre: en Bello un alud sepultó a 82 personas en una comuna y dejó a 225 damnificadas por el invierno en la región. * 10 de diciembre: en Liúbertsi, a 20 km de Moscú (Rusia), el astrónomo aficionado Leonid Yelenin descubre el cometa C/2010 X1, que será llamado cometa Elenín. * 16 de diciembre: la Cámara de Representantes de EEUU aprueba la derogación de la ley 'no preguntes, no digas'Wikinoticias * 17 de diciembre: Montenegro es aceptado como candidato al ingreso en la Unión Europea. * 17 de diciembre: en Túnez inicia la Revolución tunecina, cuando el joven Mohamed Bouazizi se quema a lo bonzo como protesta, provocando que en días posteriores iniciara una serie de fuertes protestas por todo el país. El movimiento también sería mecha para que el mundo árabe iniciaría una serie de protestas en 2011. * 20 de diciembre: Europa se enfrenta a un temporal de frío y nieve. Gran Bretaña queda aislada del tráfico aéreo.Noticia Wikinoticias * 25 de diciembre: se producen sendos terremotos en Vanuatu, de 7,5 grados,Noticia Wikinoticias y en Puerto Rico, de 5,4 grados, ambos sin producir víctimas. * 26 de diciembre: en Bolivia con la aprobación de un decreto promulgado por el gobierno de Evo Morales se produce la nivelación en el precio de los carburantes en Bolivia surgiendo fuertes demandas por parte de la población. * 31 de diciembre: Lula Da Silva se despide de la presidencia de Brasil. Acontecimientos históricos sin una fecha concreta * Surgen el movimiento cultural "hipster" Fallecimientos Arte y literatura Premio Cervantes * Ana María Matute.Ana María Matute, premio Cervantes Premio Nadal * Lo que esconde tu nombre de Clara Sánchez.Clara Sánchez recibe el premio por 'Lo que esconde tu nombre' Premio Planeta * Ganadora: Riña de gatos. Madrid, 1936 de Eduardo Mendoza.Eduardo Mendoza aterriza en el Planeta ** Finalista: El tiempo mientras tanto de Carmen Amoraga.Carmen Amoraga, finalista del Planeta después de ser finalista del Nadal Ciencia y tecnología * 2 de abril: en España,El 2 de abril se apaga definitivamente la señal analógica de la televisión dentro del plan nacional de transición a la Televisión Digital Terrestre (TDT) se produjo el apagón analógico.Real Decreto 944/2005, de 29 de julio, por el que se aprueba el Plan técnico nacional de la televisión digital terrestre * 14 de junio: la sonda espacial japonesa Hayabusa, tras un viaje de siete años, aterriza en Woomera (Australia), habiendo recogido muestras del suelo del asteroide Itokawa en noviembre de 2005.Una sonda espacial vuelve a la Tierra tras posarse en un asteroide * Fin del programa del transbordador espacial. Videojuegos * 01 de marzo: Lanzamiento del mundo virtual en línea Mundo Gaturro. * 18 de marzo: lanzamiento del God of War III * 23 de mayo: lanzamiento del Super Mario Galaxy 2 en Estados Unidos,Super Mario Galaxy 2 se lanza el 23 de mayo en Estados Unidos en otros países sale al mercado en fechas posteriores.El rey vuelve para reconquistar su trono * 22 de julio: Outfit7 lanza por primera vez Talking Tom. * 14 de septiembre: Microsoft en asociación con Bungie lanzan Halo Reach para la Xbox 360 * 28 de septiembre: lanzamiento del Last Window: El secreto de Cape West * Konami publica DanceDanceRevolution X2, que sería la versión arcade Nº 12. Cine Deporte Juegos Olímpicos * Juegos Olímpicos de Vancouver del 12 al 28 de febrero. * I Juegos Olímpicos de la Juventud de Verano del 14 al 26 de agosto en Singapur. Juegos Internacionales * IX Juegos Deportivos Suramericanos del 19 de marzo al 30 de marzo en Medellín, Colombia. * IX Juegos Deportivos Centroamericanos del 9 al 19 de abril en sedes de Panamá y El Salvador. * XXI Juegos Centroamericanos y del Caribe del 18 de julio al 1 de agosto en Mayagüez, Puerto Rico. * XVI Juegos Asiáticos del 12 al 27 de noviembre en Cantón, China. Atletismo * Campeonato Europeo de Atletismo: * Campeonato iberoamericano de atletismo, en San Fernando (Cádiz). Automovilismo * Fórmula 1: del 14 de marzo al 14 de noviembre. ** Campeonato de pilotos: Sebastian Vettel.Vettel: "Quería asegurarme de no distraerme" ** Campeonato de constructores: Red Bull-Renault.Red Bull logra su primer título en la sexta temporada en la F1 * Campeonato Mundial de Rally: del 12 de febrero al 14 de noviembre. ** Campeonato de Pilotos: Sebastien Loeb. ** Campeonato de Constructores: Citroën. * Rally Dakar: del 1 al 17 de enero. Cyril Despres (motos); Carlos Sainz (coches);Carlos Sainz saborea su primer Dakar Vladímir Chagin (camiones); Marcos Patronelli (cuatrimotos). Baloncesto * Campeonato Mundial: del 28 de agosto al 12 de septiembre en Turquía.Mundial de Baloncesto Turquía 2010 :20px :20px :20px * Euroliga: del 7 al 9 de mayo en París: FC Barcelona se proclama campeón por segunda vez.Un Barça de éxtasis * Liga Nacional de Baloncesto: Cañeros de La Romana se proclaman campeones al derrotar a los Tiburones de Puerto Plata 4-1. Ciclismo * Vuelta a España: Vincenzo Nibali * Tour de Francia: Alberto Contador * Giro de Italia: Ivan Basso.El ciclista italiano Ivan Basso gana el Giro tras su pena de dos años Fútbol * 23 de mayo: All Boys vuelve a la Primera División de Argentina, luego de 30 años, derrotando a Rosario Central en la promoción.All Boys y la gloria del regreso * 16 de julio: Se cumplen 60 años del Maracanazo Campeonatos por selecciones miniatura|230px|Partido de la [[Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 2010|Copa Mundial de Fútbol entre la selección española y portuguesa.]] * Copa Africana de Naciones: del 10 al 31 de enero en Angola. consigue el título al vencer a por 1 a 0.Egipto gana su séptima Copa Africana de Naciones * Copa Mundial de Fútbol: del 11 de junio al 11 de julio en Sudáfrica. consigue el título al vencer en la final, prórroga incluida, a por 1 a 0.España, campeona del mundo :20px :20px :20px * Copa Mundial Femenina de Fútbol Sub-20: del 13 de julio al 1 de agosto en Alemania. Alemania consigue el título al vencer en la final a Nigeria por 2 a 0.Alemania vuelve a ser campeona (2-0) Campeonatos internacionales * Copa Libertadores de América: Internacional. * Copa Sudamericana: Independiente. * Recopa Sudamericana: LDU Quito. * Liga de Campeones: Inter de Milán.El Inter de Milán se proclama campeón de la Liga de Campeones * UEFA Europa League: Atlético de Madrid.El Atlético de Madrid vuelve a ser grande en Europa * Supercopa de Europa: Atlético de Madrid. * Copa Liga de Campeones de la CONCACAF: Pachuca * Liga de Campeones de la AFC: Seongnam Ilhwa. * Liga de Campeones de la CAF: TP Mazembe. * Liga de Campeones de la OFC: Hekari United * Copa Mundial de Clubes: Inter de Milán Campeonatos nacionales * Argentina: ** Torneo Clausura: Argentinos Juniors.Argentinos Juniors, campeón del Clausura 2010 Prensa Latina ** Torneo Apertura: Estudiantes de La Plata.Estudiantes, el mejor de todos * Alemania: ** 1. Bundesliga: FC Bayern de Múnich * Brasil: ** Serie A: Fluminense * : ** Primera División de Chile: Universidad Católica ** Copa Chile: Municipal Iquique * : ** Torneo Apertura: Atlético Junior ** Torneo Finalización: Once Caldas * Costa Rica: ** Primera División: Deportivo Saprissa (Verano) / Liga Deportiva Alajuelense (Invierno). * Ecuador: ** Serie A: Liga de Quito * España: ** Primera División: FC Barcelona.Barcelona, campeón de Liga ** Copa del Rey: Sevilla FC.El Sevilla vence al Atlético y se proclama campeón de la Copa ** Supercopa: FC Barcelona * Francia: ** Ligue 1: Olympique de Marsella * Inglaterra: ** FA Premier League: Chelsea FC * Italia: ** Serie A: Inter de Milán * México: ** Torneo Bicentenario 2010: Toluca.Toluca es campeón del torneo Bicentenario 2010 al vencer a Santos en penales Univisión Fútbol.com. Consultado el 23-05-2010. ** Torneo Apertura: Monterrey.En los Pinos ya piensan en Rayados Milenio Diario. Consultado el 17-12-2010. * Países Bajos: ** Eredivisie: FC Twente * Paraguay: ** Torneo Apertura: Guaraní ** Torneo Clausura: Libertad * Perú: ** Liga Peruana de Fútbol: Club Deportivo Universidad de San Martín de Porres * Uruguay: ** Primera División: Club Atlético Peñarol * Venezuela: ** Clausura 2010: Caracas Fútbol Club ** Campeón de 1.ª 2009/10: Caracas Fútbol Club ** Apertura 2010: Deportivo Táchira Trofeos * Bota de Oro: Lionel Messi. * Balón de Oro: Lionel Messi. * Futbolista africano del año: Samuel Eto'o. * Futbolista sudamericano del año: Andrés D'Alessandro. Fútbol americano * Super Bowl: New Orleans Saints.Nueva Orleans se lleva la Super Bowl Motociclismo Campeonato Mundial de Motociclismo * MotoGP: Jorge Lorenzo * Moto2: Toni Elías * 125cc: Marc Márquez * Superbikes: Max Biaggi Campeonato Europeo de Motociclismo * 125cc: Maverick Viñales * Moto2: Carmelo Morales * Stokc Extreme: Santiago Barragan Tenis * Abierto de Australia 2010: del 18 al 31 de enero. Roger Federer (hombres)Federer conquista su cuarto cetro en Melbourne y Serena Williams (mujeres).Serena Williams reina de nuevo en Australia * Roland Garros: del 23 de mayo al 6 de junio. Rafael Nadal (hombres)Nadal recupera el número 1 y gana su quinto Roland Garros y Francesca Schiavone (mujeres).Schiavone se impone en la final femenina de Roland Garros * Wimbledon: del 21 de junio al 4 de julio. Rafael Nadal (hombres) y Serena Williams (mujeres). * Abierto de los Estados Unidos: del 30 de agosto al 12 de septiembre. Rafael Nadal (hombres) y Kim Clijsters (mujeres). * WTA Tour Championships: del 26 al 31 de octubre. Kim Clijsters. * ATP World Tour Finals: del 21 al 28 de noviembre. Roger Federer. * Copa Davis: Serbia * Copa Federación: Italia Otros deportes Taekwondo * VIII Campeonato Mundial Juvenil: del 6 al 9 de marzo en Tijuana, México.México será sede del 3 al 9 de marzo de la justa mundialista, que llega a América por primera vez Voleibol * Campeonato Mundial de Voleibol Masculino: del 25 de septiembre al 10 de octubre en Italia. :20px Brasil :20px Cuba :20px Italia Música Televisión Eventos ficticios En la serie de televisión "Los Simpson", se fecha la muerte de Seymour Skinner en este año. Premios Nobel * Física: Andre Geim y Konstantin Novoselov.Nobel de Física para los descubridores del 'material del futuro' * Química: Richard Heck, Ei-ichi Negishi y Akira Suzuki.Nobel de Química por los avances en las reacciones de carbono * Medicina: Robert Edwards.Nobel para el 'padre' de cuatro millones de niños * Literatura: Mario Vargas Llosa.Mario Vargas Llosa gana el premio Nobel de Literatura 2010 * Paz: Liu Xiaobo.El disidente chino Liu Xiaobo, Premio Nobel de la Paz 2010 * Economía: Peter A. Diamond, Dale Mortensen y Christopher A. Pissarides.Peter Diamond, Dale Mortensen y Christopher Pissarides ganan el Nobel de Economía Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Richard Serra.El escultor Richard Serra, premio Príncipe de Asturias de las Artes * Ciencias Sociales: equipo arqueológico que descubrió los Guerreros de terracota.El equipo arqueológico de los Guerreros de Xian, Premio Príncipe de Asturias de Ciencias Sociales * Comunicación y Humanidades: Zygmunt Bauman y Alain Touraine.Los sociólogos Touraine y Bauman, Príncipe de Asturias de Comunicación y Humanidades * Concordia: Manos Unidas.Manos Unidas obtiene el premio Príncipe de Asturias de la Concordia * Cooperación Internacional: Organización Nacional de Trasplantes (ONT) y The Transplantation Society (TTS).La organización de trasplantes de España, premio príncipe de Asturias * Deportes: Selección de fútbol de España.La Roja, de campeona del mundo a Príncipe de Asturias de los Deportes * Investigación Científica y Técnica: David Julius, Linda R. Watkins y Baruch Minke.Un Príncipe de Asturias a la lucha contra el dolor * Letras: Amin Maalouf.El escritor libanés Amin Maalouf, Príncipe de Asturias de las Letras Premio Goncourt * Michel HouellebecqLos Premios Goncourt es el máximo galardón literario francés que se convoca anualmente. El Poder de la Palabra. Consultado el 17-12-2010. Premio Xavier Villaurrutia Premio Carlomagno Conmemoraciones y fiestas * 14 de diciembre: Cincuentenario de la Declaración sobre la concesión de la independencia a los países y pueblos colonialesCincuentenario de la Declaración sobre la concesión de la independencia a los países y pueblos coloniales Referencias Enlaces externos * "2010, los momentos del año", El País Semanal, 26 de diciembre de 2010. Categoría:2010